1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a metal interface including microstructures in which metal substrates are modified in order to improve the integrity of the metal interface, such as a metal-polymer interface.
2. Background
The present disclosure is concerned with interfacial problems of metal-polymer interfaces. Due to the lack of intrinsic chemical bonding at the interfaces, the integrity of these interfaces is generally poor. Delamination and small molecule penetrations are common along these interfaces. The poor integrity induces failure, e.g., interfacial debonding, corrosion, electromigration, etc., especially under extreme and harsh conditions.